A God Amongst a Witch
by UnattainableDarkAngel
Summary: During the winter holidays, the Granger's fly to Germany for a dental convention that brings our own Hermione in attendance at the party where our sexy God of mischief Loki gate-crashes... and the God finally meets his match in our know-it-all witch.
1. Chapter 1

***author's note***

**UnattainableDarkAngel: Decided to place chapters 1 through 4 together to make it look more presentable than having the beginning chapters with less than 1000 words.**

**Also, currently working on chapter 6 (renamed chapter 3).**

***edited 1.14.13***

* * *

Chapter 1-

_There comes a point in time when all logic seems to melt away and all doubt and reason finds its way to slip in unnoticed until it was too late. Day to day I've watched everyone go about in their own manner; gossiping about one another, or complaining about the load of work Snape drew out for his class. Did nobody realize that something was going to happen? Was I the only one that was feeling this overwhelming sense of dread looming over my head like a storm cloud ready to bring forth the rain? Obviously they don't call me the 'Smartest Witch of Her Age' for nothing. _[sighs]

_And poor Harry. I could tell by the wrinkle of his brow and the squint in his eye that his scar has been giving him more pain than usual. Was Voldemort planning to attack soon? How could I help ease Harry's pain? Why couldn't we just have one stress-free year without something big happening?_

_Take Malfoy for an example. _[rolls eyes]_ Since coming back to school, he has been acting strange. Not that I welcome the taunts and teases he would lash out; but still. Harry is convinced that Malfoy had gotten the 'dark mark' during summer break after following Sir Ferret and Mrs. Malfoy to Knockturn Alley._

_I do hope the boys are doing well. Now that winter break is upon us, I'm just a tad bit more excited than usual to be going on a little vacation with my parents. In fact as I write this diary, I am just waiting in my room for taxi to pick us all up and take us to the airport. Crookshanks has been already dropped off with the Weasley's and I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble while I'm away. My parents have booked us a room at the Hilton Garden Inn in Stuttgart, Germany where supposedly I get to wine and dine with the best of them… also known as 'dental conventions that look like parties'. The last time I went to a convention with my parents, all I got out of it was a dress stained by a nervous boy who was somehow drinking a glass of cranberry juice that night. I really do hope it's different this time. I do need to relax._

_Shoot! Our ride is here diary, so I will have to continue when we're finally in Germany._

_~Mione~_

A horn could be heard from the outside of her closed window as her mother called out from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione quickly tucked her diary/journal into her black and white tote bag and stood up, giving her room a look over before heading towards her door.

"Hermione! The taxi's here!"

"Coming mother!"

She called back, closing her door behind her. Making her way down the stairs, she followed behind her parents, grabbing her luggage and wheeling it out the door to the awaiting taxi cab and settling it next to her parents' luggage as the taxi man piled them into the trunk. Hermione slipped in first, sitting as comfortable as possible as the excitement began to continually build. Once everyone was in the vehicle, the driver started the car and made his way towards the airport.

"Germany, here we come!"

Mrs. Granger said excitedly as she clapped her hands together, giving her husband and daughter a wink. Yes, this would be an exciting trip for the Granger family.

* * *

_You wouldn't believe the view without me describing what I just had seen. The outside showed multiple upon multiple of windows that weren't aligned in perfect order. To me it looked like rows of picture frames from an old camera. Inside, the waiting room is surrounded by not walls, but windows to the outside. I've seen a lot of brown boxed chairs standing in a group on more than 3 round carpeted rugs, with tiny tables in the middle. The workers are also actually pretty friendly and nice. After check-in, a bellhop actually came and directed us to our adjoining rooms. This was almost the icing on the cake for me._

_Inside of my room, I had my own flat-screen television, complete with a mini bar and a small table to eat at. The bed was even bigger than my own at home and could fit about four of me on top. _[chuckles]_ I love the color of the carpet though. It's a neutral grey, but yet it looks completely soft. As I write this, I am standing next to my window peering out at my view. I cannot wait to see the city at night when all the lights are on. Being at Hogwarts, I enjoy the subtle use of candles and magic to light up a room but sometimes, I do enjoy the use of electricity._

_My father informed me just before we got into our rooms that there was a party tonight that we were planning to attend. I am extremely excited and cannot wait to 'wine and dine' with all the people that will be there. It's my first 'black tie' event. _[giggles]_ I get to be girly tonight._

_~Not a bookworm tonight, Mione~_

Hermione closed the journal in her hands and sighed in complete relaxation and content, clutching the book against her bosom as her eyes traveled towards the view of her suite window once more. In the back of her mind her thoughts drifted back towards Harry and Ron in hopes that their winter break was just as well as hers. Remembering what she wanted to do tomorrow, she made a mental note in her head to do a bit of city exploration for any hidden wizarding shops to see how Germany wizards deal with being hidden by muggles… but also to mainly shop and see just what kinds of books they had here to add to her ongoing collection of books.

Now turning back to face her room, Hermione moved towards the bed and tucked her journal inside of her bag before walking over to her unopened luggage that was laying on the floor. Settling down on her heels, she unzipped it, opening it to see just what she packed.

"It's a good thing I brought my beaded purse with me on this trip. After trying to figure out how to cast the undetectable charm, who knows what I would have done if I wasn't able to bring all my school books with me while on vacation."

She chuckled to herself as she pulled out a 'never before worn' black _Audrey Hepburn_ meets _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ type of dress with added white collar and aired it out lightly, draping it over the edge of the bed.

"Hmm… what else do I need? Shoes…"

She leaned closer towards her luggage and began rummaging through it until she found her black shiny new _Mary Jane _heeled shoes that she remembered having with her.

"Perfect."

Getting up and picking up her much needed toiletries, she knocked on the adjoining door to her parents' room, announced that she was going to get ready and proceeded to the loo to freshen up and get ready for tonight's events.

* * *

The room was dark and cold. Upon first glance, you could tell that there were no windows to bring in any light. Perhaps this place was hidden underground, away from the prying eyes of Fury and his band of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and from the newly appointed 'Avengers'.

There were no sounds in the room except for the light sound of the lone person sitting almost in the middle of the empty room. Not even underground critters like rats would venture out this far. The room vibrated with the hum of energy and magic that wasn't originated from Earth.

Loki glared at no one in particular the moment he was back inside his own body after talking to the Chitauri clan of their restlessness of waiting for him to activate the portal that would lead the clan to invade Midgard (Earth) for him where he would eventually rule and for them to finally acquire the Tesseract.

After his own self-banishment from Asgard, Loki drifted in a void of complete emptiness and burned with even more hatred than ever for his adoptive brother Thor. Couldn't the Allfather (Odin) see that he was only doing what he thought was to show the people of Asgardian why he was the rightful choice as heir to the throne? Thor was just a hothead with a passion of fighting. He was the more tactful one. But Odin didn't see it that way... and they will also eventually pay for that as well.

Reaching out, he swiped the sweat off his brow with his left hand as he slowly stood up on his feet, still cradling his Chitauri sceptre tightly in his right.

"Soon, they will ALL feel my wrath and Earth will be mine."

He smirked to himself, making himself look even more sinister and evil than he already was. Letting out a light chuckle, he made his way towards the other side of their hideout to inspect the progress of the humans he had acquired—Dr. Erik Selvig and Clint Barton (aka) HawkEye in particular. Loki stood in the sidelines, watching as Dr. Selvig continued in recreating a refiner portal generator with the use of the Tesseract.

* * *

Clint Barton and Dr. Selvig conversed between the two of them of what was needed for the generator to stay stabilized while the portal was in activation mode when Loki stepped up from behind them. Dr. Selvig grinned from ear to ear as the god approached them.

"Hey! The Tesseract has shown me so much." Dr. Selvig replied the moment Loki stepped up near them. "It's more than just knowledge, it's… truth."

"I know." Loki smirked knowingly. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?" he asked turning his head to face the other man influenced by Tesseract.

"My next target." Barton says without a hint of emotion.

"Tell me what you need." Loki looks at Barton straight in the eye.

Barton walks quickly to the side and opens a case that carried his 'famous' bow, "I'll need a distraction." and pulled it out, snapping the bow in place. "And an eyeball."

* * *

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger knocked on the adjoining door before opening it, revealing herself in a hotel robe with just her makeup and hair done up. "Are you decent?" she asked, walking fully into the room carrying a box with the words 'Posh Girl Vintage' scrolled on the top.

"Yes mum?" Hermione stepped out of the loo and into the room seeing her mother sitting at the edge if her bed, holding a box. "What's that?" she gestured at the box, curious at what her mother had brought.

"Well, your father and I wanted to do something big for your 17th birthday, but alas you were at school; so..." she picked up the box and handed it to her daughter. "Happy belated birthday from the both of us."

Hermione took the box and said her thanks, sitting down next to her mother as she stared down at the box now on her lap and idly traced the brand name with her fingers. "You both didn't have to mum. The new robes I needed for school were good enough for me."

"Yes, I've seen that." Mrs. Granger chuckled and turned to fully face her daughter, clasping a hand into hers that was just tracing the letters on the box. "And we know how much you loved the new advanced textbooks from Diagon Alley too; but not every day our favorite daughter turns 17." she grinned.

"Thank you for the added present mum... where's father?" She asked, leaning forward to peek through the opened adjoining door.

"He had to speak with someone from the convention. Something about our itinerary of engagements we were planning on attending." she stood up and smoothed down her bathrobe as she walked back towards her room. "We'll see you shortly." she closed the door behind her, giving Hermione time to herself.

Hermione sat cross legged in the middle of the bed and placed the black and white box in front of her. Unraveling the bow of white ruffle that held the box together, she opened the box to reveal black wrapping paper. Unfolding the paper she realized that there was a dress folded inside.

Pulling out the dress delicately, Hermione slid off the bed and walked straight towards the mirror doors that hid the closet and stared in amazement. The dress was a black strapless number with a tight under bust. The skirt flared out daringly in a mix of ruffles and silk that stopped right above the knee. She gasped in shock at the sight of how it looked against her body.

Squealing in delight, she jumped up and down a couple of times before rushing back towards the loo, now in a hurry to get dressed to see just how she would look in her new dress.

* * *

Loki stood inside a room that resembled pretty much like a dressing room of some sort. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he adjusted his black silk tie before putting a scarf designed with brown circular patterns among a solid green and beige color around his neck to blend perfectly against his black suit.

He was ready to attend a function that was located at the Stuttgart Building that was just a block away from the Hilton Garden Inn where the Granger's were staying for their vacation.

Grabbing the Chitauri sceptre now resembling more like a cane with a glowing blue orb, he walked out of the room with a strut in his step, now seemingly in a great mood.

"Time to crash a party." Loki smirked inwardly as he left the hideout, knowing that Agent Barton and the others were on their way to retrieve the iridium that Dr. Selvig needed in order to keep the portal stabilized once opened. Things were going ahead without a hitch. Loki was very happy.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

The image of the dress can be found here at: http : www . poshvintage image / BD217 . jpg (just remove the spaces)

* * *

**Loki**: -taps me on the shoulder- You haven't written us meeting yet Angel.  
**Me**: -turns to face him- And? What's your rush?  
**Loki**: The fans demand it. -smug-  
**Me**: Hold your horns oh god of mischief. I'm getting there.  
**Hermione**: -walks in- I don't mind the wait. I have a grand entrance just as good as he does. -rolls her eyes at Loki-  
**Loki**: Mine is better.  
**Me**: Only because it'll be just as similar to your entrance in the movie. Hermione's special because originally she was never meant to meet you. -smirks-  
**Loki**: Hmph. -crosses his arms over his chest-  
**Me**: Exactly. -high fives Hermione-  
**Loki**: Mortal women... -walks away-


	2. Chapter 2

***author's note***

**Unnattainabledarkangel: I've come to realize that with more planning (This story is being made on a whim and not thought out) that I haven't really set the guidelines on exactly how old I wanted Hermione to be. After re-reading chapter 1, I've realized that I had placed the setting for HP around the year of 'Half-Blood Prince'. So because she's on vacation with her parents, I'll have the time setting during winter break so she's already 17 like KeiGinya pointed out. Thank you Kei by the way for reminding me of that mishap. I very much appreciated it. *smiles***

**Also, because I wanted to fit Hermione and Loki as close together as possible without looking too weird, I'll just use the fact that she does act older than what is actually is to sound more appealing towards Loki. And I would like to apologize firsthand is this fic souds more AU as I go along. I mean, it should be AU because it's a crossover. So with that being said, this fic will continue on how I want it to. *nods***

***jumps with joy* This is soo rad. I just found out... late I might add... that I can upload from my iPhone. My laptop keeps crashing, which is the reason I don't go online as much as I would like. This makes me really happy now. Lol**

**Now onto chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Hermione brushed a stray hair away from her face before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the vehicle after her parents. By now, she was sure that she would be used to these types of functions having to accompany her parents many times since she was a little girl; but every time, awkwardness would hit her whenever a stranger looked her way.

She ignored the flashing of lights as she followed her parents into the building where many patrons were already in attendance. The structure on the outside of the building was eye catching, but inside—inside was a whole different story. If Hermione was just a muggle, she would even think it was designed by magic.

An hour later after being introduced to many different types of political people, Hermione politely excused herself and searched the room for her parents. Finding them on the top of a staircase mingling with other guests, she walked up and leaned her shoulder against her mother.

"Hello." Hermione spoke softly to the couple speaking to her parents.

"This is our daughter, Hermione." Mr. Granger spoke vigorously.

"Nice to meet you dear." The couple replied.

"I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air." Hermione spoke to her parents.

"Go on dear. But don't wander too far." Mrs. Granger replied.

"I won't."

Hermione kisses the cheek of both her parents and a nod towards the older couple before continuing on, noticing an entryway to a balcony on the same floor.

"Such a beautiful daughter you have there Richard." the man commented.

"Why thank you. She _is_ the spitting image of Diane here." Mr. Granger chuckled.

Mrs. Granger lightly slapped her husband on the shoulder. "Flattery... will get you anything."

They all laughed.

* * *

Hermione walked languorously until she reached the balcony doors. Turning her head from left to right, realizing that she was now the only one nearby, she reached out for the handle and turned it, opening the double doors.

The chill in the air instantly hit her as she stepped out onto the balcony. The double doors thudded as they closed behind her, the only light illuminating her figure was the bright full moon and glittering stars. She instantly loved this side of the building. The lights from the streets on the other side barely penetrated the back, leaving it to look uninhibited and untouched. Shell Cottage at night appeared in her mind at the thought of this wondrous place of solitude. She reached the railings and placed her hands upon it, leaning forward and taking a deep breath of the crisp, clean air.

* * *

Loki stood on the other side of the balcony, hidden in the shadows. He watched as the young girl walked onto the balcony and disrupting his solitude. He frowned, noticing a simmer of power sir pressed below the surface of her aura that he couldn't quite place. It moved slowly, brushing up against his one power, drawing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

'Curious.' he thought to himself. 'Midgardians are not all useless as I thought... hmm.'

He continued to watch her as she stared up into the sky with what appeared to be a smile on her face. All of a sudden, a tawny looking owl flew to her side with what looked to be carrying a parchment.

'Curious indeed.' he clutched his scepter that now resembled a walking stick and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione glanced worriedly around her before taking the parchment from the owl. "I wonder who could've sent me a letter. I don't recognize you beauty..." she petted the owl. "and I'm sorry I don't have any treats for you. I will next time if I do see you again."

The owl gave a polite hoot in reply before stretching out her wings and flying away. Hermione turned around, leaning her back against the railing as she silently casted a spell to detect any malicious threats. Finding none, she unrolled the parchment.

_My Dearest Mia,_

_It has come to my attention that you are vacationing in Germany as I write this. It took a little convincing to the fiery headed lass you call... what is that muggle term you once said... ah, yes. BFF._

_Anyway, what a coincidence, because I have to be in Stuttgart tomorrow to purchase something for my mother and would like to appoint myself as a guide if you plan to sightsee._

_Reply as soon as you can. Right now I'm assuming you're at a gathering with your parents._

_Your just-as-talented and handsome friend,_

_Blaise_

Hermione rolled her eyes after finishing the letter and stuffed it into her beaded bag for safekeeping.

After punching Malfoy in third year, and unsuspecting Slytherin snuck up behind her one night while in the library to show how much he enjoyed hearing that she had put Draco in his place, even though they were in the same house.

For months she was wearisome of him always being in the library whenever she was there, but after noticing her agitation of said boy, Madam Pince took pity on her and explained that Zabini was always in the library; just as much as she. After that Hermione resorted to confronting him. Instead, they became somewhat of study partners-even if they didn't share the same desk or worked together. They were more like silent partners the rest of the year.

It took her the rest of 3rd year and 4th year to realize that Blaise was not a threat and was actually pretty smart-it did also help that he was neutral when it came to which side he was on... Hermione realized that he kind of grew on her, even if their friendship was still... a secret.

Making a quick mental note to reply as soon as she got back to her room, she stepped away from the balcony to head back to the party.

* * *

Loki walked down the now empty staircase with a strut in his step. His infamous smirk was plastered on his face as he clutched his walking stick/scepter in his hand, his goal prominent in his mind as he walked behind the security guard and attacked him, using the blunt force of blue glowing sphere on his cane to knock him off his feet, rendering him unconscious. He then rushed towards the man he needed to open the security lock to obtain the iridium they needed to prevent the portal generator from collapsing and flipped him onto the table-like display.

'Let the screams begin.' Loki thought, as a smile that looked more creepy than handsome appeared on his face.

He pulled out a device from his pocket and flicked it forward to activate it.

He lodges it into the face of the man he held to obtain the eye.

* * *

By now, Hermione stood next to her parents away from where the god of mischief was making his way and hasn't noticed that something was going to happen. She reached out for a glass of white wine as a waiter passed by and sipped it slowly as she searched the crowd for nothing in particular to relief herseld of boredom.

That's when the screams started. Standing on her toes—the height not helping in the crowd of adults in the room—to see what was going on. People being scrambling around in fright as people began knocking into one another in hopes of escaping to the outside.

"Mum... dad? I think we need to get out of here." Hermione said worriedly to her parents.

"I think you're right sweetie." Richard grabbed his wife's and daughters arm to keep them from being separated as the crowd began to push.

The screams of terror grew louder the more people pushed to get out. Before they knew it, they were outside of the building, being lead by random people across the street.

* * *

Loki's appearance simmers into his gold armor and helmet as he follows the frightened crowd onto the streets. A law enforcement vehicle screeched as it zoomed towards him. Using his scepter that's now back to its original shape, shot at the car, rendering it useless as it toppled off its wheels and crashed upside down.

He projected himself multiple times to gather a crowd before him and spoke.

"Kneel before me." his voice firm.

The crowd continues to ignores him as they ran around looking for an escape.

"I said... kneel!" his voice rose in volume at the crowd.

Everyone becomes quite and finally kneels before him.

* * *

"Just stay calm alright." Hermione whispered to her parents as she watched the man—or another wizard?—in front of the crowd.

"How can you be calm Hermione? Is he a wizard like you?" Mrs. Granger whispered back worriedly.

"No he's not... which is baffling to me." Hermione ponders.

* * *

"Is not this simpler?" Loki began his speech, walking towards and into the crowd slowly. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity." He smirked. "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

He smiled as the crowd appears terrified by his ability to appear and disappear, but Mr. Granger, accustomed to seeing out of the ordinary things because of having a witch for a daughter decided to stand his ground for his family and for the people before him... or was it the adrenaline coursing on his veins at the moment... hmm.

"Not to men like you." Richard said, blocking his wife and daughter from view.

Loki chuckled. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." Mr. Granger continued.

"Look at this human, people. Let him be an example to you all."

Loki points his scepter at Mr. Granger and fires.

"Nooooo!" Hermione screams.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

***ending note***

**To keep it brief, thank you all for your reviews, likes and favorites. And also for being patient with me. As usual, this fic is without a beta, so my apologies for mistakes.**

**—**

**Woohoo! I passed the word count for chapter 2! *pats myself on the back* I've been working real hard on this chapter to make it longer. I hope one day it can be longer than 5,000 per chapter. :)**

**Oh, and I was just too lazy to see exactly what names the Grangers had, so I just used whatever popped into my head.**

**—**

**Towards the end I used snippets from the movie and changed it a bit to add the Granger's into it. Hope the long wait was worth it. Don't forget to review.**

**—**

**I was soo excited that "Once Upon a Time" came back on tv last night. Were any of you? *giggles***

**—**

***edited 1.7.13* Same day to correct mistakes.**

***edited 1.14.13* Renamed chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

***AN***

**It's my birthday today! Woohoo! So here's an update for you all. :D**

* * *

***previously***

_"Is not this simpler?" Loki began his speech, walking towards and into the crowd slowly. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity." He smirked. "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."_

_He smiled as the crowd appears terrified by his ability to appear and disappear, but Mr. Granger, accustomed to seeing out of the ordinary things because of having a witch for a daughter decided to stand his ground for his family and for the people before him... or was it the adrenaline coursing on his veins at the moment... hmm._

_"Not to men like you." Richard said, blocking his wife and daughter from view._

_Loki chuckled. "There are no men like me."_

_"There are always men like you." Mr. Granger continued._

_"Look at this human, people. Let him be an example to you all."_

_Loki points his scepter at Mr. Granger and fires._

_"Nooooo!" Hermione screams._

* * *

Chapter 3-

Hermione jumped forward as the blue light shot from Loki's scepter towards her father and instantly an invisible barrier blocked the light from killing her father. It bounced back and hit Loki straight in the chest. He fell face first onto the ground.

"Leave them alone! They have done nothing to you!" Hermione growled in anger, spreading her arms out in order to block her parents from harm.

"The Midgardian with the peculiar aura." Loki spit out, stomping his scepter on the ground below him to brace himself as he stood back up. "I see that there are more than meets the eyes with you child."

A frown appeared on Hermione's face at the word 'child'. She scoffs. "I am not a child..." and thrusts her hands in front of her to send a powerful silent 'stupefy' his way.

Loki dodges it as the crowd scatters away from them.

"Dad... you and mum get out of here!" Hermione yells over her shoulder.

"I am not going to leave you here Mia!" Mr. Granger moves to her side.

"Dad! No heroics. I'm okay! Protect mum!" her shield flickers into view as Loki appears in front of her. "Now!" She screamed.

* * *

Loki's scepter glowed brightly as he made ready to strike again. "You cannot beat me human." his voice dripped with malice and growing anger.

"Human?" Hermione laughed. "I've been called so many things throughout the years, and 'human' was what you picked as an insult?" she blocks his assault with another shield with just a wave of her wand. "Is that all you've got?"

Loki manifests a copy of himself to appear behind her, ready to strike.

"HERMIONE!" her mother screamed from where she was hiding with her husband.

With quick thinking Hermione ducked and twirled as she dropped on her back, yelling loudly, "Impedimenta!" slowing the clone down. A second later, she threw a 'avis oppugno' as well; birds appearing and attacking the clone.

In all the commotion Hermione almost forgot about the actual god she was fighting with when a shield in distinct colors of red, silver and blue flew out of nowhere and slammed into Loki's chest, knocking him down to the ground. The clone disappears.

* * *

Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America jumped in front of Hermione as his shield returned to his hand. Standing up to his full height proudly dressed in his uniform, he spoke to the fallen god. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.

Loki scoffed, picking himself off the ground again and addressed Captain America. "The soldier..." he paused. "A man out of time."

Captain America chuckled lightly, ready to strike the god if need be. "I'm not the one who's out of time."

Curiosity overcame her and with a cough and a tap on the shoulder of the [cough] man in a unitard, she waited until she had is attention.

"Miss...?" Captain America looked at her.

"Excuse me... but who are you, and what are you wearing?" Hermione's brow arched up in confusion the more she studied the captain.

Behind them Loki laughed, holding his scepter against his stomach as he shoulders shook from the movements.

Both Captain and Hermione turned to stare at the god in disbelief. Was the god really laughing at her confused curiosity?

* * *

The roar of a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft could now be heard as Mr. and Mrs. Granger ducked to the side away from two strangers and their daughter. Hermione moved to help get her parents to safety.

All of a sudden a loud speaker turned on and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow's voice could be heard as she points a machine gun towards Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha spoke.

Suddenly Loki attacks the Captain and they fight, dodging each other as they tried to take one another out. Loki then blasts him with his scepter, knocking him down to the ground on his knees.

"Kneel!" Loki snarled, jamming the edge of his scepter on his head.

"Not today!" Captain bit back, flipping over and knocking Loki down with his leg.

* * *

Natasha watches the god and hero fight. "The guy's all over the place." she says, having trouble locking the machine gun at Loki's direction. She looks down and finally notices someone creeping into the battle.

Hermione reached close enough to the two men and pointed her wand at Loki and called out the body binding curse, "Petrificus totalus!" taking Loki and the captain by surprise making the god fall to the ground.

Next thing we know, music and Tony Stark's voice could be heard inside the aircraft Natasha was currently still in.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Tony asked as he flew towards them in his 'Iron Man' suit. He lands next to the still surprised captain and a aloof Hermione.

"Someone stopped the fun before I got here." you could hear the disappointment in Tony's voice.

Captain America pointed to Hermione. "It was her... not me."

Hermione shrugged. "And who are you supposed to be? The 'Tin Man'?" her brow arched at Tony.

Tony called in to Natasha. "We have a situation..." he paused as he watched two other people run towards the girl.

"Prepare for immediate pickup." Natasha replied back.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"I don't understand why we had to come with you." Hermione huffed in her place between her parents. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Mia... don't antagonize these people." her father whispered to her.

"What I'm curious to know is... what was that thing you did to this here Loki?" Captain asked pointing to Loki who was sitting with his hands cuffed together in the corner.

Hermione sighed. "I could always obliviate you all. That would be so much better than being here."

"O-bliv-iate? What is that?" Tony asked confusingly.

"Nothing." Hermione said in a deadpanned voice.

Thunder and lightning began to shake and rattle the aircraft.

"What was that?" Hermione's mother asked.

Loki looked up and suddenly looked a bit frazzled.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked.

Captain spoke up, noticing Loki's discomfort. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I thought you were supposed to be a god of goats or something?"

Tony laughed and Captain looked confused. Loki scowled, glaring daggers at Hermione.

"What? It's because of your helmet." she shrugged.

* * *

Thor; another god and Loki's step-brother dropped from the sky and landed on top of the aircraft. Crouched on his knee, a hand braced below him as his other arm was held behind him holding tightly to his mjölnir (hammer). His red cape blew roughly with the wind.

* * *

Hermione sat straighten in her seat as Tony places his helmet back on, walking over to the end of the compartment, knocking on a button with his fist, opening the hanger. Thor dropped on the opened door and walked in. Tony powers up his weapon on his hand when Thor moved forward and knocked his hammer into Tony's chest, causing him to fly back. He then grabbed Loki before throwing themselves out and into the open sky.

"..." Diane blinked repeatedly.

"Ugghh..." Richard was dumb-folded.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now there's that guy." Iron Man moved to follow.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the cockpit.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Captain asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns and moves closer towards the exit.

"Stark... we need a plan of attack!" Captain moves towards Tony.

"I have a plan... attack." Tony jumps out of the aircraft and chases the two gods.

Captain America grabs himself a parachute intending to follow them.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha suggests to him.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends... they're basically Gods." Natasha tries to convince him.

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Captain jumps out in search of the others.

Richard coughs. "Well... you don't see that everyday." he chuckles softly.

Diane looks at her husband and glares at him.

Hermione sighs. "This wasn't what I was thinking of when we left for our vacation." she said more to herself.

* * *

-sometime later-

Twelve men surrounded the god of mischief, six flanking each sides as they moved along the hallways of the airship in the direction of where Fury wanted to keep Loki locked up. As they walked on, they passed a window that coincidentally Dr. Bruce Banner (aka) the Hulk's lab room where he was currently in. As Dr. Banner watched on, Loki turned his head towards him putting a smile on his face. Dr. Banner looked back in confusion.

* * *

Hermione and her parents sat in their own chairs that surrounded the table where the team would get together and talk. Captain-Steve was seated next to her with Natasha next to her mother. Bruce leaned against an empty chair while Thor was nearby. Her parents looked around in wonder as Hermione frowned with growing agitation. A part of her was frustrated at being placed in a situation like this, but the other part of her... the curious part; wanted to know more on what she had witnessed from the moment she noticed Loki back at the party he crashed. She looked down at a monitor built into the table and watched a guy who was earlier called Nick Fury talking to Loki who was now locked in a chamber.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce lightly says.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve looks up at Thor. "So, Thor... what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know of. He means to lead them against your people." he paused. "They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor sighed.

"An army from outer space?" Steve looked shocked.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce came to conclusion on what was going on.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor remembers Selvig from his first time on Earth.

Natasha cuts in. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"A spell?" Hermione cut in herself. "Would you be able to clarify that?" she looked at Natasha.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve looked around at everyone in the room.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce replied, thinking on what he knew so far of the god of mischief.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard... and he's my brother." Thor took offence on his brothers behalf.

Natasha added in, "He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted." Thor simply said.

"Excuse me... but why are we here?" Richard asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Your daughter is something we'd like to call... extravagant. And we have a team of extravagant people." Nick Fury interrupted, entering the room.

* * *

***AN***

**Ive been a bit carried away these past few days reading Tomione fics and catching up on new movies and tv that I was sidetracked from "AGAaW". Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

******—**

**Also, some quotes added into the fic were borrowed from the movie to help fit Hermione into the storyline I've been imagining in my head.**

** www . moviequotesandmore the-avengers-quotes . html# . UPcocG_7KSo**

**—**

**"GhostHunters" premiere's tonight on Syfy and "The Vampire Diaries" premiere's tomorrow. I'm really excited again. Oh, and "Mama" comes to theaters Friday. I want to see that scary movie. Lol**

******—**

**Once I've gotten them settled in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airship, everything will be different. This was just something I've pictured in my mind to fully place Hermione and her parents in the world of the "Avengers".**


	4. Chapter 4

***AN***

** My apologizes for any grammar mistakes. I write and correct everything myself.**

**This is dedicated to my oldest son who loves Harry Potter and The Avengers just as much as I do. Hehe.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter that motivated me was Bridgit Mendler "Ready or Not"**

* * *

***Previously***

_Natasha cuts in. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."_

_"A spell?" Hermione cut in herself. "Would you be able to clarify that?" she looked at Natasha._

_"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve looked around at everyone in the room._

_"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce replied, thinking on what he knew so far of the god of mischief._

_"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard... and he's my brother." Thor took offence on his brothers behalf._

_Natasha added in, "He killed eighty people in two days."_

_"He's adopted." Thor simply said._

_"Excuse me... but why are we here?" Richard asked, interrupting the conversation._

_"Your daughter is something we'd like to call... extravagant. And we have a team of extravagant people." Nick Fury interrupted, entering the room._

* * *

Chapter 4-

Hermione turned and watched Nick Fury made his way towards all of them. Her eyes followed him and stayed on his person as he stood and faced the room and the occupants in it. His eyes traveled to each individual until it stopped briefly at Richard and Diane Granger before coming to a stop at her. Her arms quickly crossed together in front of her chest and her lips tilted down into a frown.

She didn't like the way Mr. Fury looked at her, seemingly sizing her up as if he were to look hard enough, the secrets of the world would be revealed through her eyes. Tearing her eyes away from him, Hermione studied the other occupants brought together because of this man—this stranger with a patch over his eye.

Her gaze moved towards Mr. Rogers... or from what she had found out—Mr. Steve Rogers was a soldier during the 1940's nicknamed 'Captain America' from his time during World War II. Later it was known that he had crashed somewhere in the Arctic never again being seen until 70 years later when he was found frozen at the bottom of the ocean. She also read during her brief time using one of the main facilities in the aircraft earlier that Mr. Rogers was known as 'Captain America' because of being originally a iconic role model for the other soldiers instead of participating in the actual fighting.

'Muggle cellphones were great at information seeking.' she thought to herself.

Her gaze moved towards the gentleman still leaning against one of the chairs—the one that called the god of mischief 'crazy'. Not much could be found about him. It was said that Dr. Bruce Banner came into contact with something called 'GAMMA' and now he has to live with an alter-ego that goes by the name 'Hulk' who is big, green, scary, and always angry. The scary; Hermione wasn't worried about that at all. After the things she witnessed at the Ministry of Magic when Harry believed Sirius Black to be in danger with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Hulk seemed like a tame tabby.

She looked over to her right and stared at Miss Natasha Romanoff while trying not to be too subtle about it. It was hard finding out information about this woman but that wasn't going to stop Hermione from learning all she could about these individuals. They—with the exception of the god with them—were of muggle descendant like herself, though they had qualities within them that deemed them... special... like her... without being magical.

Hermione bit her lip and openly stared at the god of thunder. Ever since the early age when she was first able to read, she became fascinated with mythology. Whether it was Greek or Norse, she couldn't get enough of reading their stories. She couldn't help herself. Besides being named after the wife of 'King Leontes' in "_A Winter's Tale_", she was ecstatic to learn that her name also was mentioned in Greek myths as being the surname to Persephone. So it wasn't a surprise when she recognized the name Loki and Thor. She surprised even herself when she called Loki the god of goats because of the horns on his helmet. She bit back a chuckle, biting her lower lip to contain it from bursting out. Now was not the time to be laughing about things. She needed to figure out a way out of this mess... along with her parents.

* * *

By the time her thinking had settled down, Tony and another man walked into the room and had already established some input on what was going on. Berating herself for losing focus—it wasn't everyday a mortal gets to meet a god of legend and come across another with her wand. Straightening in her seat, Hermione coughed gaining the attention of everyone around her.

"I still don't see why we are here. You've captured your villain and he is now locked up tightly. My parents and I should be back in our hotel rooms by now." Hermione directed at Fury.

"You are here because you are an exceptional witch... muggle-born, am I correct Miss Granger?" Fury looked at her with a knowing look shining in his eye.

Mr. Granger stood up and slammed his hands against the glass table. "Who are you? Why are we here, and how do you know about my daughter?"

Fury ignored the anger oozing from Mr. Granger's mouth and replied calmly. "There is a lot that I know of the wizarding world even though I don't have any direct dealings in magic."

Everyone looked at Fury in confusion, shock, and disbelief. The team all looked at their leader as if they were looking at a complete stranger.

"Just who are you Mr. Fury?" Hermione asked politely, settling her hand on her fathers arm to get him to sit back down in his chair. "Muggles aren't supposed to know anything about the wizarding world unless their immediate family are magical." she paused before muttering under her breath. "I need to let Headmaster Dumbledore know what's going on."

"You don't have to worry about the secrecy clause Miss Granger. I am what you call a squib. Born into a wizarding family, yet discarded because of disappointment and shame." Fury chuckled, not at all offended of the way he had to grow up. "And here secrets are well known to be kept from the outside world."

Curiosity won out and before anyone asked, he did it first. "What's a squib?" Steve asked.

"That is for another day Captain Rogers, but for now our goal is to retrieve the Tesseract back before it falls into someone else's lap." Fury replied.

"That still doesn't say why we are here." Richard spoke up.

"We want your daughter to join our group of elite people." Fury answered in a serious tone.

"That's ridiculous. I will not let my daughter become part of something dangerous..." Richard started, "She is only 17 years of age and..."

"Dad..." Hermione tried to interrupt her father.

"No." Richard replied firmly. "You're still in school..."

"Dad..." Hermione tried again.

"No!" Richard slammed his hands on the table again.

"Mum... dad... we need to talk." Hermione sighed. This wasn't the time or place to confess to her parents on what was going on in her life in the wizarding world ever since she stepped onto the train bound for Hogwarts and also becoming friends with 'the chosen one'. But fate had a way of interfering in some way and she would rather be the one to tell them instead of someone else.

"Talk about what sweetie?" Diane asked.

"Not here." Hermione mumbled. She turned her head towards Fury. "Is there a place where I could speak to my parents in private?" she asked him, looking to be very calm but on the inside shaking with worry on how they would react to the news.

"Coulson can lead the way." Fury nodded towards the agent.

"It would be my pleasure." Agent Coulson stepped forward towards the Granger's as they all stood from their seats, following him out.

As soon as they left, the team broke out in discussion about Hermione.

"Are you mad inviting a mere child into all of this?" Tony started.

"You're not thinking of her well being." Bruce added.

"I'll admit though... you can see from a soldiers point of view that this girl has seen things no normal 17 year old teenager would normally see on a day to day basis." Steve pointed out.

"Trust me on this... she will be a great asset to the team." Fury replied, stopping everyone's thoughts before they could go any further.

A few minutes later Tony shook his head while Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "I say that it would be a nice thing to have another female on the team." she added.

Fury chuckled.

Tony groaned in disagreement.

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

Bruce looked wearily.

Thor kept silent.

* * *

Sometime later...

"How could you not tell us Hermione Jean?" Richard asked, clearly upset with what she had just told them of her years up until now at Hogwarts. "I have every right to contact Dumbledore and pull you from ever going back there!"

"Dad, you don't understand..."

"We don't understand what sweetie?" Diane cut in.

"No matter how this war turns out, I'll always be targeted because of my bloodline alone. Whether I'm Harry's friend or not, I'll still be there standing in the crowd fighting for what I believe in... isn't that how you raised me?" Hermione laid it out thick knowing that no matter what they did, they raised a daughter to fight for her rights and what she believed in.

"We just want you to be safe honey." Richard sighed, knowing that his daughter would not be deterred from this.

"I know dad." she said sincerely. "And I want you both to be safe as well... if anything happens, please let me take you guys somewhere safe. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Alright. But no more hiding things from us." Diane reached out and covered her daughters hand with her own.

"Now..." Hermione sat straighter, excitement pouring out of her. "My curiosity is peaked because they have the god of mischief looked up somewhere on this ship and the god of thunder on their team. Norse gods who are myths in muggle literature here as we live and breathe. This is an opportunity I cannot miss." the bookworm in her was giddy with the thought of seeing these gods up close. She blushed thinking of Loki.

"I'll be fine with it as long as that Fury guy lets your mother and I stay nearby to be close to you. It _is _our vacation." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, jumping out of her seat and hugging both her parents tightly. "Let's go tell Mr. Fury of our agreement." she pulled away, taking out her wand and whispering the incantation to release the 'muffliato' spell she had cast when they first entered the room. Opening the door to leave Hermione instantly bumps into Coulson. "Sorry Agent Coulson." she apologized.

"No harm done Miss Granger. And you can call me Phil." Coulson smiled.

"Nice to officially met you Phil. I'm Hermione and these are my parents, Richard and Diane." she gestured to her parents who were now standing next to her.

After introductions were made and Hermione's insistence to be called anything except for 'Miss Granger', they all made their way to where Fury was now located at. Seeing that the door was currently closed, Phil stepped forward and knocked three times before stepping back. Seconds later the door opened and a young man that appeared to be around the same age as Hermione stood between them and Fury who was seated in his chair. As Hermione looked up to see what the commotion was about, a loud gasp escaped her lips at the guy in front of them.

"Blaise!" she said in shock.

"_Cara_... fancy meeting you here." Blaise Zabini, the very same one that had owled her just hours before was standing there in the same aircraft she was in.

"What are you doing here?!" were the words that slipped out of Hermione's mouth before she could even gulp for air.

* * *

**My updates will always be different whether they are fast updates or a month or two goes by. Just know, my goal is to see this fanfic through. :)**

******—**

**Reviews are a writer's happiness magnet, so please review. Aloha.**

**—**

**mythindex greek - mythology / H / Hermione . html (Greek mythology of the name Hermione)**

**en . wikipedia wiki / The_Winter's_Tale (Hermione, wife of King Leontes)**


	5. Chapter 5

***AN***

**So I got to see Hansel & Gretel and I was shocked that I just wasn't into it. I also went and have seen Gangster Squad which was great for me because I got to stare at Ryan Gosling throughout the movie. Now I'm off to watch Mama and see how I like that one. *grins* I still cannot wait till November to see Thor 2. That is what I'm REALLY excited for.**

**Background sound while writing this fic, "Twilight Saga: New Moon". lol**

**-S**

* * *

***previously***

_After introductions were made and Hermione's insistence to be called anything except for 'Miss Granger', they all made their way to where Fury was now located at. Seeing that the door was currently closed, Phil stepped forward and knocked three times before stepping back. Seconds later the door opened and a young man that appeared to be around the same age as Hermione stood between them and Fury who was seated in his chair. As Hermione looked up to see what the commotion was about, a loud gasp escaped her lips at the guy in front of them._

_"Blaise!" she said in shock._

_"Cara... fancy meeting you here." Blaise Zabini, the very same one that had owled her just hours before was standing there in the same aircraft she was in._

_"What are you doing here?!" were the words that slipped out of Hermione's mouth before she could even gulp for air._

* * *

Chapter 5-

Hermione stared very hard into Blaise's eyes. Many possibilities ran through her head on the reason why her 'only' Slytherin friend was there as well. But no matter how much she tried to come up with a reason, nothing seemed plausible on why.

"Don't just stand there. Come on in." Fury's voice could be heard from inside the room.

Blaise stepped back and gestured them in, winking at Hermione as she passed him. A scowl appeared on her face as she watched her parents take a seat next to the desk Fury was seated at. Coulson closed the door, leaving them to take his leave to attend to his duties. As the Granger's talked with Fury, Hermione made her way back towards Blaise and stood right next to him with her arms crossed.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question _cara_..." Blaise started.

"Don't you _cara_ me, Zabini. What are you doing here?" she almost growled at her friend but didn't feel back because until she figured out exactly what was going on, she would always be on edge.

"Uncle Nick is that... my uncle. He was cast away from the family years ago when he didn't show any signs of having magic in his blood. My mum, even though many things that are said about her are probably true, deep down she still does care for her brother... even if it's in secret."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Fury is your uncle. Your mother's brother?"

"Smartest witch of her age?" Blaise teased. "Yes, he's my uncle."

"But..." she pouted as she slouched against the wall.

"I know what you're thinking, but c'mon now. I know we haven't been friends for to long, but... I'm not on either side, okay. I don't support Voldemort, and I definitely **do not** support Dumbledore."

"You don't have to worry Blaise," she used his given name to show that she was no longer angry. "I won't tell." she finally smiled, patting him on the shoulder in moral support. "I guess sightseeing is out of the question, huh." she chuckled.

"Says who? I'm sure we could come up with something." Blaise nudged her shoulder with his own. Suddenly they broke out into laughter.

The three adults stopped their conversation and turned towards the two teens, wondering what got them to laugh so.

* * *

The Next Day...

"I don't think this is a good idea." Blaise frowned, following Hermione closely as she made her way down the halls, apparently searching for something.

"You cannot deny that my interest is peeked by him. I just want to..."

Blaise cut her off. "You just want to what? See him? Talk to him? Uncle Nick has a reason for keeping him locked up you know."

"Yes. Locked up in a glass prison designed for someone else. I'm not stupid you know." Hermione huffed, coming to another dead end.

"I didn't say you were stupid Mia." he reached out and grabbed her arm gently, turning her around to face him. "Did you know that he wants to rule the entire world?"

She laughed. "Doesn't that sound a tad bit familiar?" she smirked at him before turning back around to continue her search.

"Yes, but HE just wants to rule over all magical beings and destroy the tainted ones."

"But this is Loki we're talking about Blaise. He's been a fascination of mine ever since I was able to pick up and read an entire book. He's in tons of muggle literature that calls him and his brother a myth." she snorted. "I can't say the same for Riddle though."

"Riddle?" he looked at her confusingly.

"Tom Riddle... Voldemort... The half-blood." she rolled her eyes. "He's all about keeping muggleborns, blood traitors, squibs to fall in line over superiority yet he himself had a muggle father. Doesn't that just make you wonder what the hell is he really on about wanting to bring out another war?"

Blaise stood behind her in shock. With his mother staying as far away from England as possible, he was surprised that none of this information was ever spoken about whenever he visited the Malfoy's or the Nott's. As they got older, talk of Voldemort and Deatheater's did circulate around the Slytherin common room, but not once did they mention that their so-called leader was just as big of a bigoted as any other snotty rich pureblood git. He sighed in relief.

'_Thank Merlin we_ [the Zabini family] _are neutral in this war._' he thought to himself. Looking around, he was now aware that Hermione was no longer in front of him. "Merlin's saggy underpants!" he sprinted off in search of his Gryffindor friend.

* * *

Hermione entered a room and smiled to herself. It looked just like the one she'd seen on the monitor when Fury was interrogating the very god she was curious about. She walked about halfway into the room silently when a voice interrupted the quietness in the air.

"So, the girl with the stick decides to see me." the sound of sarcasm dripped from Loki's mouth.

"It's not a stick, it's my wand." she said defiantly, walking closer to the glass prison that Loki was occupying.

* * *

Hermione's hair glowed under the lights shining in the room, giving her an ethereal look to her. Dressed in a suit very similar to that of Natasha, the dark marooned color brought out her skin tone to resemble almost a snowy glow which Loki thought made her more breathtaking. The light brown in her hair danced with subtle hints of blonde that curled in perfect ringlets around her head. It was only recently during the first couple days of break that her mother showed her just how easy it was to manage her hair to lose the bushiness, and she stuck with it... besides, it didn't cut out time from what she really wanted to do—study.

Her hazel eyes blinked at Loki in defiance and he found that he liked that a lot. As she took silent steps towards him, his eyes noticed a faint hint of freckles on top of her cute little nose. As he continued to look into her eyes, he could sense just by that look that she embodied an old soul. His thoughts drifted back to the first time he saw her up on the balcony and of the feeling of her powerful aura that pulsed soo close to his own while he was hidden in the shadows. To him, there was so much untouched raw potential in her petite body, and he wanted to be the one to bring that all out.

"To me, it is still a stick." he said with a smug look on his face, but his eyes glowed with laughter.

"I'm afraid you are not what I had expected of a god told by many in books throughout the centuries. In fact, you're shorter than I thought." she looked at him, studying his features.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't be running that delectable mouth of yours weren't I trapped here in this prison."

"This prison... as you call it, cannot contain one such as you. So I beg to wonder, why do you want to be here?" her hand reached out and touched the glass.

He walked until he stood right against the glass opposite of her and mimicked her actions. "Maybe it's because I had known that they would bring you here as well."

She laughed loudly, removing her hand and taking a step back away from him. "Bollocks!" she retaliated. "You've must have hit your head a little too hard on the ground back in Germany for you to say that."

"It could be true... but you'll never know." he smiled, moving away from the glass as well.

She rolled her eyes at him and frowned. Being best friends with two boys that still continued to look at her as if she was just 'one of the guys' didn't leave her any room to believe pleasantries from others of the opposite sex. "Little words that have no meaning to me." turning her head, she noticed a chair on the side and grabbed it, placing it in the spot she had just stood at and sat down. "Why did you crash the event I was at the other night?"

He shrugged his shoulders, seemingly bored but answered anyway. "I needed to retrieve something..." he paused then asked. "Why were you there?"

"I was required to be there." she replied, not wanting to put her family in danger by mentioning them to him. Though he was fascinating to her, she still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him... with or without a wand.

"Right... I found it oddly peculiar that an animal would fly down towards you to give you a parchment also." he said nonchalantly.

"You were on the balcony that night?" she looked surprised.

"One as powerful as myself could not help but notice when another of lesser power is nearby."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Whatever makes you happy darling." he smiled once again.

"What is your purpose here?" she tried again.

"To see chaos and fear." he said bluntly.

"From in there? Not likely."

"Don't be so sure about that."

Blaise rushed into the room, leaning down with his hands against his knees as he panted out of breath. "Do you know this airship is like a maze... it took me ages it find you." he said once his breathing came back to normal.

Hermione stood up from her chair and pushed it back to where it was. "It's not that hard to look for me Blaise." she laughed, completely forgetting about the other person in the room.

"Well now that I've found you, it's time for us to head to lunch. I'm starved." Blaise stood straight and held out his hand towards her.

She reached out and enclosed her hand in his, letting him pull her towards the door. Before they could leave, she turned around and smiled at Loki. "It was nice talking to you. Maybe we can do that again next time."

"Oh I'm sure we will." he grinned his famous grin that spoke volumes yet hid a big mystery.

* * *

***AN***

**After writing this, I've come to realize that I wanted their relationship to develop a different way from what I originally imaged in my head. But once I do, I'll pick up the pace.**

******—**

**"Mama" wasn't what I expected. In fact, it wasn't as scary as I would have thought. I was still able to shut off all the lights and fall asleep right after seeing it. Lol. It was probably because of the way it ended. Hehe.**

**—**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? To find out exactly when I update or how far along I'm done writing, or even thoughts on what I want to write that has Hermione as the main lead female, come follow me on twitter. My username is:**** SunshineGaliza**

**Don't forget to review. Aloha!**


End file.
